011114aveljossik
chimericalCrotchet CC began messaging garrisonedGuardian GG at 16:35 -- 16:35 CC: HI! C: 16:35 GG: oh hey avel 16:36 CC: WHAT'S NEW? 16:36 GG: well. 16:36 GG: qu-te a lot of th-ngs have happened s-nce we last spoke. 17:01 CC: o: REALLY? 17:01 GG: yeah. 17:01 GG: ser-ous sh-t has been go-ng down. 17:02 CC: I'M ALL EARS! 17:02 CC: (OR EYES!) 17:02 GG: well. 17:03 GG: l-bby dec-ded - need to be pun-shed for my stup-d-ty, so she called jack to take care of -t. now on next on jack's h-t l-st. 17:03 CC: D: 17:03 CC: OH NO! 17:03 GG: yeah. 17:03 GG: -t sucks. 17:03 CC: libby did that...? 17:04 GG: yeah. 17:04 GG: - was wrong, she's a bad guy. 17:04 CC: D: 17:04 CC: WHY? THAT Doesn't make sense...! :C 17:05 GG: she's a tw-nk. 17:05 GG: all the tw-nks are bad guys. 17:05 CC: :c oh no... 17:05 CC: okay... 17:06 CC: what did you do...? 17:06 GG: - got captured by scarlet. 17:06 GG: that's all the excuse she needed. 17:06 CC: ... 17:06 CC: i'm so confused... 17:07 CC: none of this makes any sense... 17:07 CC: aside from, well, the planets and things... 17:07 GG: wh-ch part -s confus-ng you?. 17:07 CC: ALL THE SOCIAL THINGS! :c HATE AND LIES AND...!! 17:07 CC: EVERYTHING! 17:07 CC: IT MAKES NO SENSE TO ME 17:07 GG: yeah -t sucks. 17:08 CC: people should love one another...sigh... 17:08 GG: yeah th-ngs ouwld be so much eas-er that way. 17:08 CC: well...WHAT ELSE HAPPENED? 17:08 CC: yeah... 17:08 GG: well uh. 17:08 GG: that's really -t. 17:09 GG: l-bby -s ev-l and -'m gonna d-e. 17:09 CC: :C 17:09 CC: HAVE YOU SEEN JACK YET? 17:09 GG: no. 17:09 GG: he's keep-ng me -n suspense. 17:09 CC: EH 17:09 CC: I DON'T KNOW 17:10 GG: he says he's go-ng to make my death rather spectacular. 17:10 CC: BUT I HOPE YOU LIVE FOR A LONG TIME STILL! 17:10 CC: :C 17:10 GG: doubtful. 17:10 CC: YOUR FRIENDS CAN PROTECT YOU! CAN'T THEY? 17:10 GG: no. 17:10 GG: theycan't. 17:10 GG: he'll just k-ll them too. 17:11 CC: :C I'D STILL TRY! 17:11 GG: no you wouldnt. 17:11 GG: - wouldnt let you. 17:11 GG: because then you would get k-lled. 17:11 CC: YES! I WOULD! AS MUCH AS I COULD! 17:11 CC: i couldn't fight him... 17:11 GG: no, you couldnt. 17:11 GG: any attempt to stop h-m would just get you k-lled. 17:11 CC: BUT I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU TO DIE ALONE, JOSSIK 17:12 CC: YOU'RE MY FRIEND, I DON'T CARE 17:12 GG: no, -'m. 17:12 GG: -'m okay w-th -t. 17:12 GG: -'ve come to terms w-th -t. 17:12 GG: but thank you. 17:12 CC: :'c 17:13 CC: okay... 17:13 CC: i'm sorry 17:13 GG: thanks. 17:13 GG: -t's f-ne, - st-ll have another l-fe left. 17:14 CC: ... 17:14 CC: oh 17:14 CC: your dream person...? 17:14 GG: yeah. 17:14 GG: the one currently held by scarlet. 17:14 CC: oh. 17:14 CC: yeah... 17:15 CC: you dream on derse...? 17:15 GG: yeah. 17:15 CC: :\ okay... 17:15 CC: apparently that's really far from prospit... 17:16 GG: yeah. 17:16 GG: l-ke - sa-d, - dont want any rescue attempts. 17:16 CC: I UNDERSTAND. 17:16 CC: WELL, ABOUT LIBBY 17:17 CC: I AM WITH NULL AND SOME OTHERS, AND WE ARE APPARENTLY UNDER THE CARE OF LIBBY 17:17 GG: hm. 17:17 GG: that -sn't good. 17:17 CC: I HAVEN'T SEEN HER YET 17:17 GG: well, be careful, okay?. 17:17 CC: OKAY 17:17 CC: THANK YOU, JOSSIK 17:18 GG: yeah, sure th-ng. 17:18 CC: i don't know how i'd have gotten this far without you... 17:18 GG: ( :c. 17:18 CC: I'M STILL HAPPY TO HAVE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR THIS LONG C: 17:18 GG: hehe thanks. 17:18 GG: -'vve enjoyed be-ng your fr-end as well. 17:19 CC: ^-^ 17:19 GG: goodbye, avel. 17:19 GG: - w-ll m-ss you. 17:19 CC: goodbye... 17:19 CC: i will, too... c': -- garrisonedGuardian GG stopped messaging chimericalCrotchet CC at 17:19 --